In recent years, methods of accessing media have evolved. For example, in the past, media was primarily accessed via televisions coupled to set-top boxes. Recently, media services deployed via computer systems such as desktop, laptop, and handheld mobile devices (e.g., smartphones, tablets, etc.) have been introduced that allow users to request and present the media on the computer systems. Such computer systems as well as other media presentation platforms enable consumption of the media from a variety of content providers and content publishers.
Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts.